


Ксенорадуга: рентгеновский диапазон

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>неожиданные подробности жизни после смерти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ксенорадуга: рентгеновский диапазон

**Author's Note:**

> есть неаппетитные подробности, людям с нуклеофобией лучше не читать  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – работа "Ксенорадуга: рентгеновский диапазон"

Спустя час вокруг окончательно стемнело, и Мишель в отчаянии перестал колотить по стеклу, сползая на пол.

Темнота означала простой, понятный, жуткий факт – радиационная деградация сетчатки достигла пика. Нет смысла рваться, теперь его не спасут, даже если добежит охрана, а подлец Патрик наверняка отключил оповещение. Утром будет поздно, утром останется обожженный до хруста труп, идеальное убийство – его, Мишеля, убийство. 

Он ничего не видел, но чувствительность еще не вполне покинула руки, и они буквально плавились во тьме, в мощном потоке рентгеновского излучения, прошивающего камеру сверху вниз. В свете этого чёрного фонаря Мишель едва ли был хотя бы тенью, его мышцы, ткани, стремительно разлагаемые бомбардировкой высокозаряженных частиц. Смотрит ли еще Патрик? Вот же сволочь ревнивая... Подсмотрел ведь, прокрался, сначала в душу влез, потом в ноутбук, клялся ведь, что ничего не будет, а сам подсматривал, злился, и хотел убивать, вот кто бы подумал, эта бледная немочь и убийство, хотя бойся тихонь, они опасные, себе на уме, спал бы с тусовщиками, так нет, самый умный, нашел себе умненького любовника, скотину ирландскую, рыжую... Надо было держать член в штанах, а не как он, зачем только ответил на дурацкое сообщение, идиот...

Мишель почти не мог жалеть себя – пусть даже он чувствовал, что находится в той стадии лучевой болезни, когда остаются считанные секунды до отказа мозга. Вместо жалости он то вспоминал, что привело его, то глупо, бесполезно, жадно исследовал ощущения. Голова уже даже не болела, и перестало рвать, потому что больше было абсолютно нечем, даже кровью. Вот уже последняя стадия, а в пустых глазах пошло мерцание синих вспышек – нерв тоже спекся. Зачем он следил за этим? Никому не рассказать, Патрик все представит как несчастный случай, и все поверят, расследуют, поохают, но поверят, потому что почему бы, кому надо убивать безвредного ученого, даже если вскроется, что он гей, что он спал с парнями, все равно, никто не догадается, что Патрик, тихоня Патрик, все это подстроил.

Вспышки становились ярче. Галлюцинации? О таком никто не рассказывал, Мишень ощущал себя невероятно странно и списал все на безумные нейроны умирающего мозга – ну кто бы ему в экспериментальной камере, почти мертвому, со слезающей кожей, в язвах и текущих прорехах огромных сливающихся ожогов начал делать... минет? В глазах отчаянно мерцало, а тело дергалось, само пытаясь потереться, поймать легчайшие прикосновения, но прижимаясь только к холодному стеклу. Хорошо, что он не видел – наверняка там оставались мерзкие следы, и сам видок, фу...

Мишель хихикнул, потом застонал. Боли он почти не чувствовал, только слезающую кожу и неожиданно вставший член, который кто-то едва ощутимо сдавливал кольцом. Наверное, оттуда лилась кровь. Вот же поймал на свою голову... нет, не голову – вампира-гомика. Прямо как будто Патрик решил совершить с ним групповой суицид, и напоследок порадовать талантами.

Двойное убийство в лабораториях физического факультета, студенты найдены в провокационных позах! Кто охотится на молодых ученых, убийство или протест? Мишель еще раз хихикнул, чувствуя, что зубы покидают десны со скоростью высадки морского десанта под обстрелом. Теперь хорошо выйдет сосать. Только вот сосать больше некому. Он не выйдет живым... Язык все трогал и трогал лунки, оставшиеся на месте зубов – прямо как ночной кошмар – но скоро и языком шевельнуть стало невозможно.

Вспышки становились ярче по мере того, как бомбардировка превращала его мозги в белковую кашу. Мишель теперь был твёрдо уверен в том, что полученная «по делам его» предсмертная галлюцинация очень даже неплоха. Он почти «различал» склонившуюся над пахом голову без единого волоса, изукрашенную странной, извивающейся татуировкой, различал плечи, ладони, сдавившие бедра, причём явно не там, где еще «виднелась» тёмная оплывшая масса, некогда бывшая крепкими, сильными мышцами, а как будто по такому же сиянию. Все сигналы от тела уже отключились, он даже перестал ощущать вкус озона и крови во рту.Но ласка продолжалась – тонкая, приятно-завораживающая, какая-то проникающая, под кожу прямо, хотя кожа – то, что осталось – наверняка обугливалась в холодном мучительном пламени распада.

«Я умер?»

Ощущения скачком от едва ощутимых стали очень яркими. Губы скользили вверх-вниз в жёстком ритме, это даже не был прикосновением в понятном смысле. Несмотря на форму контакта, Мишелю отчаянно казалось, что в него проникают, и никогда еще проникновение не было настолько чувственным. От ладоней в бедра, от прикосновения обнаженной груди к ногам, от губ, от горла, жестко сжимающего головку... За гранью жизни Мишель испытал самый яркий оргазм, прошивший прямо разум, как радиация – тело.

Мишель попытался что-то сказать, но понял, что может только менять яркость собственного тела. В ответ его неожиданный, сияющий во тьме любовник пошёл весёлой рябью. Этот код считался однозначно – смех. Потом серия вспышек, – означавшая «тебе удалось перейти черту».

На попытку сообщить, что вообще-то он только умер, собеседник снова рассмеялся. 

Камеры вокруг не было. Точнее, была, но толстое, мощное укрепленное стекло казалось не плотнее оконного.

«Я давно тебя жду, – сказал призрак, – ты мне нравишься».

«Тебя тоже запихнули в камеру высокой радиации за измену?» – мысли странно плыли и путались.

«Нет. Я умер на подводной лодке. Давно».

Мгновенное понимание – это была как серия картинок, как короткий старый фильм. На его сияющем любовнике когда-то красовалась темно-синяя форма, и какая-то невообразимая шапка неприличной формы, сразу стало слышно – или понятно, или прошептали – «пилотка». «Я на Андромеде. Наша лодка называлась Андромеда. Вы называли ее Янки-Сайдкар, правда, глупо? Она наша, русская!» – чистая восторженность, чистое счастье пронизывало теперь и Мишеля, чужое, яркое, жаркое, странное. Незнакомые интерьеры корабля вокруг, какие-то обрывки потом – бег по холодному лесу, взрыв, удивление, страшное удивление – а потом годы, десятки лет пустоты.

Свет реактора привлекал его – имя потерялось где-то, и Мишелю хотелось назвать его «Иваном», но не хотелось обижать, вдруг русские обижаются на такое... Мысли совсем спутались, кино то и дело прерывалось французским – сам Мишель вспоминал, яркие моменты открывались, чистые и яркие, как фотографии, полные короткого, смутного движения. «Запоминай!» – шептал призрак. И Мишель послушно запоминал – дом, где он вырос, лица друзей, а вот мать никак не получалось вспомнить, и он все пытался и пытался, пока от мыслей не осталось одно воспоминание. 

«Пошли! Хватит с тебя!» – призрак схватил Мишеля за руку, и того снова пронзило невероятное чувство проникновения, будто его прямо сейчас трахали каким-то восхитительно извращённым способом. Мишель не видел коридоры, ничего не видел, корчась от кайфа, и поток, и сияние, и всеобъемлющий Свет оглушили его отовсюду.

Много фигур вокруг. Из вспышек спутника сложилось лишь одно слово, потребность, призыв, направление: «Солнце! Домой! Пошли домой!»


End file.
